


Wind And Fire

by ShadowInEden (EffingEden)



Series: AB;VH Drabbles [3]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/ShadowInEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason wonders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind And Fire

Every now-and-then, Jason wondered.

If he hadn’t gone to that party - if he’d finished his assignment… but he had gone. To experience. To experiment.

If he hadn’t tried to impress Raina… but he couldn’t resist her, so wild and free. Like wind and fire.

If he hadn’t followed her into the bedroom… but he couldn’t keep away when she looked at him, so hungry. He’d known she would be a good lay.

If he hadn’t been infected …but, Jean-Claude let him know he was wanted - desired - every day.

So, he didn’t mind. There were worse things to be, he decided.


End file.
